User blog:Mr.123/Unmade Artifacts
Here I'll be listing the unmade artifacts that were made by specific users and which are free, so nobody gets confused over who made what. On a regular basis, I will remove made artifacts from the list entirely. Artifact Roadshow These artifacts were created by several different users and are almost completed, so these artifacts are off limits to everybody. No one is allowed to alter the effects until after every one has been finished; major edits afterwards will be a group discussion. (I don't want to make the page just so someone can rewrite it two hours later and make the time I worked on it feel wasted). *Cesira Ferrani 's Pearl Necklace *Charles Blondin's Unitard *Claus von Stauffenberg's Suitcase *George Washington's Bleeder *Harold Shipman's Bonesaw *James Allen's Memoir *John Hunt's Knife *John Macpherson's Ladle *Jürgen Wattenberg's Leather Provision Bag *Mika Jenkin's Sword and Sword *Pont-Saint-Esprit Breadknife *Queen Mary I's Crystal Vials *RMS Titanic Coal Room Spun Handle *Sogdianus 's Scimitar *William Robinson's Chest *William Thompson's Preserved Scalp Wiles His artifacts are present on the main and rp wikis. A search of the artifact on both sites will tell you whether an effect has been created for it. If none is present, feel free to make your own. Do not copy titles from here, as mispellings are rampant; use the main list instead. *Alvin C. York's Medal *Ambrose Bierce's Skull *Amerigo Vespucci's Armor Plate *André Martinet's Phonograph *Ann Corio's Bra *Antipater's Helmet *Anton LeVey's Bible *Arthur Conan Doyle's Pipe *Arthur Wynne's Photo Book *Baiju Bawra's Oil Lamp *Beatrice Portinari's Shroud *Beau Brummell's Cravat *Bessus' Crucifix *Blaise de Vigenere's Inkwell *Boudica's Helmet *Brad Anderson's Dog Collar *C.S. Lewis' Tie *Calypso's Conch *Casey Jones' Pocketwatch *Catherine de' Medici's Corset *Cesar Chavez's Hoe *Charles Babbage's Original Computer *Charles Darwin's Spyglass *Charles Lyell's Tool Belt *Charles M. Schulz's Airbrush *Charles Martel's Stirrup *Charles Richter’s Seismograph *Charlotte Corday's Hairbrush *Chesty Puller's Bullet Shells *Chrysippus' Wine Bottle *Clarence Birdseye's Heat Pump *Clipped Wings of Pegasus *Clyde Barrow's B.A.R. Machine Gun *Color Wheel *Cornelis Drebbel's Oar *Daniel Home's Turntable *David Edward Hughes' Harp *Davy Crockett's Racoon Skin Cap *Davy Jones' Locker *Doc Holiday's Playing Cards *Dorothy Arnold's Bonnet *Dorothy Liebes' Ball of Yarn *Durham Boat *Earl W. Bascom's Horseshoe *Ed Hardy's Shoelaces *Edgar Bergen's Stool *Edward Bellamy's Cornerstone *Edward I of England's Coal *Edward Oxford's Bullets *Edwin Binney's Candles *Edwin H. Armstrong's Radio Parts *Ernest Lehmann's Captain Hat *Erwin Rommel's Trenchcoat *Evangelista Torricelli's Locket *Ezra Meeker's Oregon Trail Beer *Ferdinando de' Medici's Piano *Fiorello La Guardia's Sledgehammer *Francisco Goya's Palette Knife *Frankie Avalon's Suntan Lotion *Franz Kafka's Bed Springs *Fred G. Johnson's Circus Banners *Galileo Galilei's Astrolabe *Geoffrey Chaucer's First Poems *George Cayley's Coat *George Maldon's Gavel *Giacomo Casanova's Hair Tie *Gilbert Vernam's Paper Tape *Golden Miniature Dragon Statue *Grande Armée Ration Can *Grant Wood's Original Painting of "American Gothic" *Guglielmo Marconi's Electronic Oscillator *Guy de La Brosse's Garden *Hamburger Hill Hand Grenade *Hammer of Sucellus *Heinrich Himmler's Wristwatch *Henry David Thoreau's Spade *Henry VIII of England's Wedding Ring *Henry Wadsworth Longfellow's Cross *Hephaestus' Anvil *Hermes' Sandals *Hero and Leander's Lamp *Honami Koetsu's Ceramic Bowl *Horus' Boat *House Peters, Jr.'s Mop *Humphrey Bogart's Cigarettes *Icarus' Chains *Irish Washing Rag *J. McCullough's Golf Ball *James Clerk Maxwell's Camera Lens *James Cook's Scarf *James Fenimore Cooper's Arrow Heads *James Prescott Joule's Thermodynamic Generator *James Watt's Steam Condenser *Jean Eugène Robert-Houdin's Pocketwatch *Jean Eugene Robert-Houdin's Top Hat *Jean-Pierre Christin's Thermometer *Jessie James' Saddle *Jethro Tull's Hoe *Jimi Hendrix's First Electrical Guitar *Joel Brand's Playing Cards *Joesph Force Crater's Gavel *Johannes Diderik van der Waals's Gloves *John "Liver-Eating" Johnson's Axe *John Cabot's Map *John Langdon Down's Hat *John von Neumann's Abacus *John Walker's Walking Stick *John Wayne Gacy's Rubber Nose *John Wesley Powell's Canoe *John, King of England's Throne *Joseph Goebbels' Radio *Joseph Stalin's Moustache Cream *Julius Caesar's Wreath *Jules Leotard's Trapeze Net *Karl Ferdinand Braun's Cathode Tube *Kay Kāvus's Throne *King Solomon's Gold Coins *Knecht Ruprecht's Bag of Ashes *Lazarus of Bethany's Grave Clothes *Leo Tolstoy's Globe *Lon Chanley Jr.'s Make-Up Kit *Lorand Eotvos' Balance Scales *Louis Essen's Alarm Clock *Louis Vuitton's Suitcase *Louis XIV's Sun Dial *Loukas Notara's Turban *Ludwig II of Bavaria's Cloak *Luigi Galvani's Bio-Electrical Wires *Luigi Lucheni's Dagger *Mama Cass' Ham Sandwich *Mandala Tapestry *Marcel Duchamp's Urinal Fountain *Margaret Hughes' Stage Dress *Marty Cooper's Cellphone *Mary I of England's Dress *Matthew Walker's Rigging Rope *Maurice de Sully's Three Gargoyle Statues *Maurice Koechlin's Original Eiffel Tower Model *Montgolfier Brothers' Sackcloth *Mordecai Kaplan's Torah *Nicolaus Copernicus' Planetary Models *Niels Finsen's Lighter *Norman Collin's Tattoo Gun *Norman Selfe's Pot Boiler *O-yoroi Armor *Ogier The Dane's Shield *Oliver Cromwell's Breast Plate *Original Dead Sea Scrolls *Original Dorchester Pot *Original Iron Pillar of Dehi *Original Magna Carta *Original Seven League Boots *Osiris' Flail *Otto Lilienthal's Hang Glider *Pablo Picasso's Chisel *Paris' Arrow *Penthesilea's Spear *Pere Fouettard's Whip *Persephone's Pomegranate Seeds *Phil Connor's News Camera *Phillip Astley's Circus Tent *Philip James' Riata *Polde Bibič's Tree Leaves *Pope Leo XIII's Rosary *Poppa Neutrino's Oar *Preston Brooks' Cane *Prince’s Keyboard *Propellers from the Spirit of St. Louis *Ramesses I's Headdress *Raphael's Blank Canvas *René Descartes' Drafting Quill *Richard Chase's Steak Knife *Richard Owens' Bayonet *Richard Trevithick's Iron Rails *Rip Taylor's Confetti Cannon *Robert Frost's Pitchfork *Robert Hooke's Mirrors *Robert R. Montgomery's Flyswatter *Roll of Pennies *Rosa Parks' Bus Seat *Rudyard Kipling's Rickshaw *Samuel Colt's Gun Barrel *Samuel Pepy's Monocle *Sandbags from the Great Mississippi Flood of 1927 *Sandstone bricks from the Pyramid of Giza *Seti I's Obelisk *Sher Shah Suri's Helmet *Shoes from Tank Man *Sodom Salt Stones *Sophie Lyons's White Gloves *Sputnik's Antenna *Statues from the Mausoleum of Halicarnassus *Steel Girders From Warehouse 12 *Steve Jobs' Hard-Drive *T.E. Lawrence's Motorcycle *Ted Bundy's Bracelet *Tex Avery's Glasses *The Original Maltese Falcon *Theodore Roosevelt's Glasses *Theophilus Carter's Alarm Clock *Thomas Anstey Guthrie's Stone *Thomas Jefferson's Wig *Thomas Townsend Brown's Gravaton *Tod Sloan's Boots *Tom Ketchum's Hat *Tommy Johnson's Guitar *Victor Fleming's Clapperboard *Vitruvius' Ballista *Voltiare's Cello *W.W. Jacob's Tea Kettle *Walt Whitman's Chalkboard and Chalk *Wat Tyler's Lance *Whaling Station Camp *William Etty's Blank Canvas *William James Sidis' Bookcase *William Murdoch's Boiler *William Sommer's Marionette *William Oughtred's Slide Ruler *William Shakespeare's Poison Stage Prop from "Romeo and Juliet" *William Taft's Bathtub Valve *Winslow Homer's Boat Cleat *Wooden Barn Beam *Wyatt Earp's Sheriff Badge *Yehudi Menuhin's Violin *Yuri Gagarin's Spacesuit *Zhong Kui's Hat *Zodiac Killer's Cryptogram *Zororoaster's Bones Free Many of these artifacts were added to new sections to provide them with inventory and no effect was ever stated. Others were added in directly to the main list, and many more were name dropped like in the show. (There are likely more that I missed). Due to lengthy histories of the pages I would have to scroll through to find the original creator and my willingness 'not '''to do anything remotely like that again, all these artifacts are up for grabs. However, I likely may have misplaced some into this category, so do a quick search through the site to see whether a creator can be easily discerned. If not, the bounty is yours for the taking. And ff multiple people have effects for the same artifact, debate it out and either choose one or cherrypick from each version. (P.S. the ones with a / at the end are my artifacts, I just never came up with effects for them). *Abraham Lincoln, Vampire Hunter's Woodcutting Axe *Ashley "Ash" William's Double-Barrel "Boomstick" *Billy Loomis' Cell Phone *Blå Jungfrun Labyrinth *Blue Suede Shoes *Carl Barks' Animation Cels *Caribou Pelt *Cassandra "Elvira" Peterson's '58 Ford Thunderbird *Chung Ling Foo’s Bowl *Claude Shannon's Chess Board *Color Wheel *Dalek Costumes *Dagda's Club *Daimler Reitwagen / *Dana Scully's F.B.I Badge *Dana Scully's Glasses *Dan Rowan and Dick Martin's Suits *David Boreanaz/Angel's Leather Jacket *Dominic Cobb's Top *Dr. John Crawley's Painting *Eddie Morra's Jacket *Edward Jenner's Syringe / *Eskimo Spears *Fear Factor' Camera *Ferruccio Lamborghini's Tractor *Flight 180's Rudder *Fox Mulder's F.B.I Badge *Fox Mulder's 'I Want To Believe' Poster *Frey's Sword *Frigg's Spinning Wheel *Frostie's Pipe *Ghosts of Christmas History's Robes *Golden Scale *Hades' Bident *'Hang Nelson Mandela' Posters *Hank Aaron's Batting Equipment *Heimdall's Trumpet *Henry Brown's Wooden Crate *'Honey Do You Love Me?' Pin *Idina Mendzel's Broomstick *Inari's Jewel *Indiana Jones' Whip *Issac Babbitt's Smelting Cast *Its Floating Balloons *Ixtab's Noose *Jack Ryan's Wrench *Jack Sparrow's Compass *Jamal White's Hosting Chair *Jason Voorhese's Machete *Jester's Mask *Jesus Christ's Crown of Thorns *Jeweled Scabbard of Sforza *Jiang Shufu’s Mandarin Square / *Jim Ward's Piercing Samples *Jin Dynasty Chain Whip *John Rambo's Composite Bow *John Rykener's Ring *John Wilkes Booth Wanted Poster *Johnny Smith's Steering Wheel *Joseph Jacquard's Analytical Loom *Karl Benz's Toolbox / *Kublia Khan's Leather Belt *L. Ron Hubbard's "E-Meter" Electropsychometer *Lady Lovibond *Lance Armstrong's Trek Bicycle *Lara Croft's Holdsters *Lockheed SR-71 "Blackbird" *Lone Rangers Mask *Loki's Feather Cape *Lord Alfred Tennyson's Cracked Mirror *Lucy's Diamonds *Mafia Knuckle Dusters *Magic Sand *The Magna Carta *Mandala Tapestry *Mars' Axe *Masao Asano's Racing Car '42' *Maxwell's Silver Hammer *"Miami Zombie" Rudy Eugene's Bible *Michael Meyer's Kitchen Knife *Milk Drinking Hindu Statues *Minerva's Helm *Molotovs from Stalingrad *Muhammad ibn Zakariya al-Razi's Mortar & Pestle *Nathuram Godse's Pistol *Neith's Loom *Nero's Stretching Rack *O.J. Simpson's Ford Bronco *Orville Wright's Bicycle *Osama Bin Laden's Shell Casings *Otis Barton's Bathysphere *Pellegrino Ernetti's Chronovisor *Persephone's Pomegranate Seeds *Peter the Great's Cape *Pierre le Grand's Gallons *Piltdown Man Skull *Plutus' Key *Pol Pot's Punji Sticks *Pope John Paul II's Assassination Bullet *Pope John Paul II's Papal Tiara *Poseidon's Conch *Potatoes from the Great Irish Famine *Princess Kaguya's Bamboo Chute *Pwyll's Bag *Raphael's Canvas *Ray Harryhausen Model Collection *Ray Price’s Wheelie Bar / *Red Clown Nose *Reusable Pigeon Bomb *Reviving Pacemaker *Rhett and Link's Clothes Rack / *Richtofen's Wunderwaffen *Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus Band Instruments *Rollie Free’s Showercap and Speedo / *Rudolf Koch's Font Design Papers *Saint Paul's Cross-Hilted Sword *Saint Paul's Letter *Saint Peter's 2 Keys *Saint Peter's Sword *The SeaCat *Sessue Hayakawa’s Pierce Arrow / *Shigeru Miyamoto's Keyboard *Sinon's Helmet *Sir Godfrey Newbold Hounsfield's Prototype EMT Scanner *Sir Mix-A-Lot's Bling Ring *SpaceShipOne *SS Violet, Griffon *Statues from the Mausoleum of Halicarnassus *Sweeny Todd's Barber Shop Razor *Theophilus of Adana's Contract Seal *Thetis' Necklace / *"The Thing" Transmitter / *Tibetian Chimes *Tiles from the Orleans Parish Women's Prison *Triple 777 Train *Turgut Reis' Mirror Armor / *Typhon's Scale *Union Pacific ''Big Boy *USS Enterprise WWII Aircraft Carrier *Väinämöinen's Boat *Venus' Shell *Vesta's Threshold *Victor Lustig's Money Box *Von Dutch’s Pin Striping Brush / *Watergate Scandal Lock Picks / *William Mulholland's Clipboard *Zeus' Lighting Bolt Category:Blog posts Category:Candidates for deletion